Fifty Shades of Trey
by Godessica
Summary: Slash fic. Kid and Treycore (of Clipped) in the place of Anastasia and Christian (of Fifty Shades). Kid meets the wealthy tycoon, Trey Grey, and falls head over heels. But when he discovers Trey's dark secret, he doesn't know if they can make it work. My first story, so please let me know if you want to see more.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please let me know if you like it and want to see more of this story. Thnx. ;)**

CHAPTER 1: THE INTERVIEW

_Goddamn it, Katherine! Why did I agree to this? I've never done an interview before._

Leave it to the infamous Katherine Kavanagh to stick me with her assignment.

Katherine is my bestie at Portland State. Well, longer than that. We've been friends since high school...since before I even came out. I can't imagine anyone I'd rather be friends with, but seriously, sometimes she can be a pushover.

_I should've told her I had plans._

Like she would've believed that. I never have plans. I have schoolwork, but that's not exactly the same thing. And if I'd told her that I had plans, then I would've had to face the classic Kavanagh inquisition. I would've caved, and she would've still made me do the interview. That's why I'd agreed. No need to bother with the theatrical show that surely would have played out had I tried to avoid it.

_Ugh. I'm just going to have to grin and bear it. I told her I would do it, so I'm gonna. _

Although, as I sit in the multi-billionaire's tower, I can't help but feel completely out of my element. I'm not fancy...even a little bit. I'm like the least fancy person in the world. I microwave Pop-tarts and Eggos for breakfast. I sit on the floor and watch cartoons and zombie movies. What am I doing sitting in a twenty-seven story building, prepping for an interview with one of Portland's hottest entreprenuers?

I wonder what kind of 28-year-old was already the CEO of his own company. Probably some spoiled rich kid. Admittedly, my family never really struggled, but it wasn't like I had a silver spoon in my mouth.

_I should've at least Wikipedia'd him_, I think. _Katherine would've thought of that._

Of course. She thinks of everything.

I kick my foot about anxiously, my eyes scanning the room for a clock.

_What kind of place doesn't have a clock?_

I'm in khakis and an old button-up that I'd furiously ironed about ten minutes before I left to catch the bus to downtown. It's a horrible, fern-patterned shirt, but I was just glad to get here on time (though I could tell by the way the receptionist eyed me when I walked in that this was less-than-appropriate attire). I knew Katherine would have chosen some drop-deap skirt with a revealing blouse and five-inch heels so that she could walk all over everyone's egos.

I slip my cellphone out of my pocket.

A sound startles me, and the phone flies out of my hands. I scramble to the floor.

_Damn!_

"You okay?"

As I regain control over the rogue electronic device, I shove it back in my khakis and glance up.

I flush.

Blond locks and blue eyes freeze my limbs. I'm like a statue, locked in the chair that the receptionist escorted me to less than ten minutes ago.

It's a gorgeous man. He's at least six feet tall. His broad shoulders fill a charcoal jacket as he struts toward me. His face is crafted like it's carved from stone.

_This angel is the famous Trey Grey?_

I'm amazed that I haven't seen him on the cover of a magazine. He looks like a model. I need to Google shirtless pics the minute I get out of here. Oh, please let there be shirtless pics.

"I thought I was seeing a Ms. Kavanagh," he says.

_Fuck. He knows I'm supposed to be a girl? Katherine didn't tell me that._

Katherine had said he didn't know who was interviewing, so it wouldn't matter. Clearly, she'd misinformed me, though this wouldn't be the first time. I was doing her interview for the school paper, so surely she could have at least informed me that Trey Grey was expecting a girl!

"Um...no. Mrs. Kavanagh's...sick. The paper sent me instead." That's a lie. Ms. Kavanagh's busy, final-prepping ass sent me in _her_ place. The school paper would be pissed if they knew that I was using their badge and name to infiltrate such a high-profile, and surely desirable, interview subject.

Trey's eyes scan me up and down. I instinctively cross my arms, trying to protect myself from his wandering eyes.

_I knew I shouldn't have eaten that blueberry muffin_, I think. My mind flashes through all the healthier exercise and diet choices I could've made over the past few months that would have left me in far better shape than I am at this moment. But hell, isn't dieting for next year anyway?

It doesn't matter. Surely, he isn't attracted to me. If Katherine was here, he'd be drooling all over her and begging for a follow-up interview. Maybe it's a good thing that she isn't here. She'd probably just end up dating him and flaunt all her success in my face. Although, that's not her style. It's more likely she'd fly me first class wherever the fuck I wanted to go and take me to whatever far-off-exotic location that she was heading to. That's just the kind of friends we are.

Trey Grey steps around his desk and sits in a chair before the wall-length window behind him that looks out at the Portland skyline like something I've only ever seen in movies. He leans back, his eyes never leaving me.

"Well, I guess this is a pleasant surprise then."

_Pleasant surprise? What did he mean? Is he gay? I hope so._

My thoughts are all over the place. On his eyes. His chest. His comment. Everywhere except on the interview that I'm responsible for.

_Damn it, Katherine!_

Trey doesn't say anything else, and I realize very quickly that there's probably some sort of journalistic protocol that I'm supposed to be following. Or is there? I can't tell. Is he just trying to make me squirm? If he is, then he's doing a good job.

I fidget with the pad of paper that Katherine gave me that morning, glancing at it nervously.

"Anyway, I say," trying and failing to keep my cool. "I have some questions here."

"I'm sorry. Were you not planning on introducing yourself?" he asked.

_Right. Of course. God, I'm epically failing._

"Sorry. I'm Kid."

"Kid?"

"Well, it's not like my real name. It's my nickname, but it's what everyone calls me."

He smiles, and I notice a stiffening erection in my pants. I fold my leg over the other, hoping he won't notice.

This is why Katherine Kavanagh is the Journalism major, and I'm the English major. I clearly can't handle these sorts of intense environments. Though I wonder if the only reason I'm so tense...literally...is because of this beautiful man's presence.

"Kid," Trey Grey muses. "I like it."

His lip curls to the side.

_Why am I blushing? He's just smirking. Take a chill pill, Kid._

I suddenly remember that I'm supposed to be recording this.

_Shit._

I reach into my pocket and slip my phone back out, flipping desperately through my apps.

Katherine gave me a recorder, but I left it at the apartment. She's gonna be so pissed.

"What are you doing?" Trey Grey asks.

"I need to record this."

"Aren't you going to ask me first?"

_Oh, shit. Right._

"Um...sorry. I assumed since you agreed to do the interview..."

"This is your first time, isn't it?"

I blush again. For a moment, I imagine that he's not talking about the interview, and regret that he'd be right.

He chuckles.

_Is he making fun of me?_

Suddenly, the red in my face isn't from embarrassment. It's from anger.

"Yes," I say curtly.

_No need to be an ass about it._

"Well, I'm honored," he says, immediately disarming me once again.

_Who is this guy? And how does he have such an intense effect on me?_

"Fire away," he says.

_The questions, right! How is this guy so cool? Oh, that's right. He's a billionaire!_

I pick a random question off the page.

"What do you credit most for you success?"

_Damn. Nice thinking, Katherine Kavanagh._

"My family," he says without even thinking.

My heart picks up on the sincerity in his voice, because it feels like it's about to fall out of my chest.

"I couldn't have done any of this without their support," he adds. "They've been there for me through it all. The good. The bad. They've always told me that I can do anything that I want, and they've always made sure that I had every opportunity to succeed."

So matter-of-fact. Clearly, this is not _his_ first interview.

He eyes Katherine's pad, as if he's waiting for the next question, so I randomly pull another.

"How does it feel to be the sexiest entrepreneur of-"

I stop. I nearly gaze back up at him, but I can't bring myself to face him. I know that my face is fire-red.

_No!_

"...of?" he inquires.

The words on the paper are a blur, but as I work to fixate on the previous question, I manage to finish, "-of The Portland Review?"

"Doesn't really matter. I hardly have a lot of competition in this industry. Hell. In Portland, I'm probably the only guy this rich in my age range."

My eyes are back on him as I acknowledge that he is being far-too humble for someone with that face. That gorgeous, perfect face.

_Cum inside me_, I think.

I shake it off and hurry to get back to Kavanagh's questions.

"Are you gay?"

My jaw drops.

_Katherine, you're killing me!_

"Oh my God. I'm sorry. These aren't my questions. They're are my friends. She was the one who was supposed to interview you today, but..."

How did I talk that fast?

I'm flustered, and I just want to get out of there. I'm tempted to leap out of the chair and run out, but a more frightened side of myself keeps me attached to the chair, like I'm tied to it.

I don't look at him. I won't. Is he mad? Is he embarrassed? Was Katherine really even going to ask him that? Or did she put that in there on purpose so that I could look like a creepy faggot?

I hear a sound. It's a light-hearted laugh.

My eyes shift back to Trey Grey.

"Is that a terribly embarrassing question?" he asks.

I don't know how to respond.

His eyes are alight with enthusiasm, and he leans forward, his elbows resting on the desk, his fingers coming together as he rests his chin on his knuckles. He eyes me for a moment, not saying anything, presumably waiting for me to answer.

"I guess...sort of."

"Why?" he asks.

"I don't know. It's not really any of my business. It's not anyone's business."

"Do you want it to be?"  
I'm completely thrown.

"Do I want it to be what?"

His smirk curls even more, piercing into his dimple. It's a wicked look, like something a movie villain does just before assaulting their helpless victim. "Do you want it to be your business?"

"Wh—wha—"

My thoughts are all over the place again.

"Um...oh, you know, I think I have to get...I have another interview I forgot about. I just. I gotta go. I'm sorry."

As I speak, I'm stuffing my phone in my pocket and heading for the door.

_What am I doing?_

"Kid," he says behind me.

But something pulls me through the office and out the door.

It's like the impulse to vomit. Someone can need you to stop, but you know you have to get out of there so that you can let her rip somewhere safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Recovery

"This is the shittiest interview in the world!" Kate shouts.

"Um..."

"Seriously? I wasn't asking for the moon."

She mashes her thumb on my phone's screen.

"Kid!" his voice comes from the speaker. So deep. So rough. So perfect. How could someone look and sound so incredible?

"He's calling after you. Where did you go?"

"I...uh..."

She huffs and puffs.

I'm sitting at the bar in the kitchen.

Kate's on the other side, in the living room of our little apartment. She stands in her pink pajama bottoms, her long, strawberry-blonde hair in a ponytail. Even dressed down, her perfect curves and perky chest make it clear to all that she's sexy. The way she rests her hand on her hip makes it even clearer that she knows it. Her green eyes and reddened face are like a Christmas ornament as she stands there, projecting her frustration through her look.

"Why the hell did you ask if he was gay?!" I exclaim, finally managing to return to the question that had been plaguing me since I'd abandoned Trey Grey's skyscraper.

That's what had thrown me! Who asks that in an interview with someone like Trey Grey? How is that appropriate?

"What? Oh my God. He's in magazines all the time, and you never see him with a date. It's a valid question. I didn't think you'd freak out over it. I wasn't even planning on you being there. If I hadn't needed to take my exam early because of my new job interview, I wouldn't have even asked you."

"I'm sorry, okay."

"Sorry? Tell that to the paper."

"Kate, I'm really upset about this. Can we please just not talk about it?"

"Why are you acting all freaked out? Did he rape you?"

"No. I just...He's gorgeous..." I say that as if she'd been sneakily keeping a secret from me. In some ways, I feel justified. Maybe if she'd let me know how amazingly attractive he is, I wouldn't have had a problem, but she didn't.

"Do you know how long it took me to set up that interview?" She groans and sets my phone on the bar. "Kid, what am I going to do with you?"

I'm sorry, but at the same time, I know there's nothing I could've done. I was powerless in that room...with that beautiful man. I know it's stupid, and Katherine won't understand, but it's true. It was just too much. And after that question about his sexuality, I didn't know what to do.

"I can't believe you can't take a guy coming on to you."

"What?" I ask.

Her frustration dissipates.

"What do you mean _what_? He asked you if you wanted his sexuality to be any of your business."

"What does that mean?"

She stares at me blankly. I can't decide if she thinks I'm hiding something or if she's trying to decide to have me committed.

"Are you kidding me? You said that his sexuality isn't any of your business, and he asked if you wanted it to be. What the hell did you think he meant?"  
"I thought he was seeing if I was gay."

Her eyes are wide, her mouth hangs open. She nods violently, as if she's about to have a seizure.

"Yup. That's what he was doing."

"No. Like he was making fun of me."

Her face cringes up. "How did you get that from his question?"

I didn't really know. I guess I'd just come to the very practical conclusion that there was no way a guy like that could ever be gay or like someone like me. And I'm still sure that I'm right. There's no way that Trey Grey would have seriously been asking if I wanted his sexuality to be my business because he was into me. I mean, I'm just...Kid.

Kate shakes her head. "Kid, you are a crazy person. You know this, right? I love you, but you're out of your mind."

Now, she's acting like it's a fact that he was trying to come on to me, but it's not a fact! That's just Katherine Kavanagh's suspicion. She's usually right, but I'm sure that she's not right. Not about this.

"How did the test go?" I ask, desperately trying to change the subject. I just want to forget about today...the past few hours...Trey Grey.

"Good," she says. She seems calmer. I'm hoping that she's realized that I can't discuss the interview anymore. "Look, Kid. I'm sorry. This wasn't your responsibility. It was mine. I just..."

"No, I know."

A loud melody plays. Kate's phone. She slips it out of her pajama bottom pockets and presses it to her ear. "Hey, what's up? Oh, shit. Yeah. I'll be there in a bit. Uh huh. Yeah. Just wrapping up a meeting."

She hangs up. "Ok. That's my hopeful job."

Kate's been applying to a few different newspapers in the Portland area, and she's got a big interview with The Portland Review, which I'm sure she'll get. She's more than qualified, so I'm not worried. But I know how she is, and I know she's stressing.

"They asked," she continued, "if I could come in early. Don't worry about the interview. I'll save it, okay? But seriously Kid, while I'm gone can you get a clue?"

She slips into her room, then pops back out.

"Hey. You wanna get some sushi when I get back?"  
Her eyes are playful, frisky, and I'm relieved again. There's the fun-loving, not-at-all-mad Kate that I like to see.

I can't help but smile back. "Yeah."

#

"Hey, Kid. Some toddler puked on Aisle Three. Can you take care of it?"

Ken Older, a chubby man in an XL version of the red shirt and brown khakis that I'm wearing, stands over me as I scan out returns in soups and peanut butter.

Roker's is a grocery store in Portland, where I spend twenty hours a week. It's a crappy day job, but I need the extra cash. At least it gives me some money to hang with Kate. Gives me a chance to go on our little sushi trips.

I've spent most of the day doing inventory. The unlucky guys are the ones who are stuck on registers all day long. Although, I guess one might argue that the truly unlucky guys are the ones who have to clean up kid puke, which I find myself doing in Aisle Three.

Two days have passed since my encounter with Trey Grey, and I can't get it off my mind.

I see those blue eyes. That long, blonde hair. His lips are curved into that wicked smile.

Fantasies have been racing through my mind. Fantasies of him seizing me in his office, controlling me, dominating me, his body pressed against mine, his lips sealing mine. These thoughts have given me so much satisfaction. At the same time, they've brought with them the cruel reminder that they're only fantasies. I don't have Trey Grey. I can't have him.

Look at me. Cleaning up vomit, in a place that someone like Trey Grey wouldn't even know existed. He has people to go shopping for him. He probably doesn't even have to consider what he needs at the store. Lord knows I had to spend way too many days shopping for groceries and considering what my budget would allow. I don't have to do it all on my own. Mom and Dad help out a lot, but I try not to bother them with my financial needs too much, and that usually means that I cut down on my dietary needs...or at least eat like crap. Thank you Ramen Noodles.

_Was he really coming on to me? Could he have liked me?_

No! No, that isn't possible! That's a dream. Not real life.

I don't have that kind of luck. I've never even had a boyfriend. Most of my high school years, I'd been obsessed with Taylor Miles, a football player that I'd gone to school with since the third grade. I remember when he asked me for help in Math, and I spent my Tuesday and Thursday afternoons in the library, helping him with equations. He was so stupid, but damn, what a body. I know he was just using me. I remember everyone telling me he was. He knew that I was hung up on him, so he knew that he could get me to help him improve his grades...by occasionally doing his assignments. And I did. Guess that's what I get for being hung up on a straight football player.

I don't have to guess. I know that's why I can't imagine that someone as perfect as Trey Grey would be interested in me. Thanks for ruining me, Taylor Miles.

As I drop the mop in the bucket, I wipe my arm across my dampened forehead. Cleaning up baby goo isn't as easy as you might think.

_What did that kid eat?_ I wonder, glancing over the green-colored vomit.

_Whatever. At least I don't have to deal with customers._

"Excuse me."

Oh, no. Just when you think a pile of vomit is gonna save you from having to deal with bullshit, someone has to come along and ruin everything.

I swirl around, hoping that the exhausted look on my face will convey, "Ask me a simple question, I'll give you a simple answer, then please move along."

But it isn't a customer.

It's him!

Standing before me, in a t-shirt and jeans, is none other than Trey Grey. And here I am, heel-deep in baby vomit.


End file.
